


oh, kiss me like a final meal

by ohprongs



Series: malec secret santa 2016 fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, anyway now it features:, it's v happy despite the title i promise, magnus/alec kisses, magnus/luke brotp, magnus/raphael brotp, malecsecretsanta2016, raphael/luke snark, set in canon but a bit hand-wavey since we don't really know what's happening in s2 yet, this fic really didn't go where i planned, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs
Summary: in which magnus gripes with luke, snarks at raphael, and gets lots of kisses from alec





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the malec secret santa. [wolfspirals](http://wolfspirals.tumblr.com) wanted magnus/alec being there for each other and being in love - hope you like it!
> 
> title from _one day like this_ by elbow

Magnus gets up from the couch, cracking the joints in his back, and then relaxes, shoulders swaying gently. 

“Well, gentlemen, that concludes that, wouldn’t you say?” he asks.

Navigating politics considering the relationship he has with Alec is tricky. Alec means a lot to him, but he’s still got a lot to unlearn with regard to how he thinks about the shadow world and Downworld. Magnus sees Alec as the Head of the New York Institute, a leadership position Alec flourishes in, yet that same Institute has either partaken in or turned a blind eye to terrible acts committed against Magnus’ fellow Warlocks, or the Seelies, werewolves or vampires.

So while Luke is at the meeting as the head of the New York wolf pack, and Raphael as the New York clan leader, Alec is present at Magnus’ gathering on invitation, as a guest. He can never be a truly neutral observer, but he’d agreed to speak for Shadowhunters when necessary, but be prepared to listen more than he talked. It helped somewhat that Luke had once been in Alec’s position, and offered to share some of his experience. 

Luke nods. “Thank you for having us, Magnus - we’ve made some real steps forward.”

“It was very positive,” Magnus agrees. He gravitates towards the liquor collection in his living room.  “Will you stay for a drink?”

“I’ll take a rain check on that - I should get back to Jocelyn,” Luke says, standing.

Raphael’s lips quirk up wryly. “Yes, can’t keep our Shadowhunters waiting, can we?” His eyes flit to Magnus, then run over Alec.

Before Magnus can say anything, Luke turns to Raphael and smiles. “You know, Clary tells me you were happy to help her at one point.”

The mood shifts a little, and Raphael’s expression drops. 

“Run along, then, good dog,” he says easily. “Magnus, I’ll have a Bloody Mary, if you don’t mind.”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “You used that line once already, Raphael,” he says. “Maybe you should spend more time working on your comebacks and less on antagonising the leader of the New York wolf pack. Good to see you, Alec.” 

Luke moves to collect his coat from the rack by the door and slips it on, then adds a scarf over the top. Magnus follows him, leaving Raphael and Alec to entertain themselves.

“I apologise about him,” Magnus says lowly. “He’s stuck in eternal puberty - must be hell.”

“What’s life without an age-old rivalry?” Luke says. “It’s not like anything else interesting is going on right now.”

Magnus smiles and opens the door. “Thank you for coming,” he says, then notices the wobbly pattern knitted through Luke’s scarf. “I like your scarf.”

Luke grins. “When Clary was eight she suddenly decided to learn knitting,” Luke says. “I got this for Christmas, but by the next year she was onto chalk pastels.”

Magnus shakes his head, smiling affectionately. “Say ‘hi’ to Jocelyn and Clary from me,” he says.

Luke nods, clasping Magnus’ upper arm, then leaves the loft. Magnus shuts the door and returns to the living room, where he finds Raphael looking disinterestedly at a shelf of ornaments and Alec reading the blurb of a book Magnus had discarded on the coffee table.

“You know, I think Stan was buried with that ornamental knife,” Raphael comments. Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Honestly, Rafa, do I need to send you to bed without supper?” he says. Alec snorts, then tries to cover it with a cough, but Raphael sends him a murderous glare anyway.

“Cocktails usually come a lot quicker here,” Raphael says, looking back to Magnus. 

“I didn’t offer you a drink - that was for Luke,” Magnus points out. “Isn’t the Clan missing you by now?”

Raphael pouts - not that he’d ever admit to it, Magnus knows this much - and stands. He brushes an imaginary speck of lint off his suit jacket and gestures to Magnus. 

“At least show me out, then.” 

Magnus can’t hold back a smile and leads the way to the front door. “Take care of yourself,” he says, and Raphael rolls his eyes.

“You and your boyfriend are quite disgusting together; I hope you know that,” Raphael says, with a jerk of his head back to the living room. “But you’re marginally less annoying than you were last time we met, so I suppose I should be grateful.”

Before Raphael leaves, Magnus touches his cheek briefly, and then closes the door with a sigh of relief on Raphael’s departing figure. He turns to find Alec standing a little behind him, looking somewhat hesitant.

“Do you want me to go too?” he asks after a beat of silence, and Magnus’ eyebrows draw together. "You've had a long day."

“Do you want to go?” Magnus asks, stepping closer to Alec. His hand hovers over Alec’s forearm, a habit, and then he remembers that Alec likes the affectionate gestures and his fingers come down gently over Alec’s sleeve.

“I’d like to stay,” Alec replies, a smile playing at his lips, and then he ducks his head. “If that’s -”

“That’s fine,” Magnus says firmly. “More than.”

Alec nods, smiling more widely, and the two of them retire to the living room. Magnus stretches out on the couch, his head in Alec’s lap. He snaps his fingers to add some mellow music to the atmosphere, and relaxes into the cushions as Alec’s fingers begin running through his hair.

They talk about little things for a while, neither of them particularly in the mood for anything heavy after the long political session they had earlier. Alec asks him about the book he’d noticed; Magnus asks after Izzy and Max. After a minute of silence Alec’s fingers stop moving, and Magnus feels him tense.

“Can I ask you something?” he says.

Magnus nods, closing his eyes. “Anything, darling.”

Alec’s fingers make a minute movement. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but I - I heard Raphael.”

Magnus hums. “Ignore him. He does like to get under people’s skins.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s -” Alec breaks off and swallows. “What he said about us. He said, uh, ‘you and your boyfriend.’”

“Oh.” Magnus sits up and twists around to look at Alec, who’s watching him carefully, almost self-consciously. Magnus' heart begins to thump, a quick beat of anticipation. He hopes this isn't Alec telling him it's all too much, too soon.

“It’s just - I’ve not. I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Are we -?” he bites his lip, studying Magnus. He looks...hopeful.

Magnus draws in a breath. “Alexander,” he manages, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Alec blinks at him once and then breaks out into a gorgeous smile.

“Yeah. Yes, please. I mean. If you want to.”

Magnus nods, smiling brightly, and leans in to kiss Alec. Magnus just has time to hear Alec breathe out a happy, “Great,” before he’s being kissed, softly, tentatively. 

He breaks away to adjust his position on the couch, and Alec reaches for him, hands brushing Magnus’ arms. Magnus scoots closer to Alec, searching his face for any sign of doubt, then lifts himself onto his knees and straddles Alec.

“Is this okay?” he asks, wanting to make certain before he rests his weight down on Alec. This kind of lazy, all-the-time-in-the-world, sat-on-the-couch-kissing is quite new - for Alec and for their relationship - and Magnus doesn’t want to do anything Alec isn’t comfortable with.

Alec looks at him, lips parted. His eyes scan up and down Magnus’ body, and he nods. 

“Yeah,” he gets out, and then he’s surging up to kiss Magnus, cupping his face gently between his hands. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Magnus breathes against Alec’s jaw, kissing along Alec’s late-evening scruff, and Alec lets out a quiet groan.

“It’s good,” he says, “I like it.” He lets out a breath and his fingers stroke over Magnus’ hips. “Can we keep doing this?”

Magnus nods. “Absolutely.” He rests his palms against Alec’s chest, gently smoothing over the material of his shirt, and kisses Alec sweetly. The moment is intimate, light, calm; a perfect respite from the seriousness of the meeting earlier. 

After several more kisses that make Magnus’ head spin, and Alec’s hands wandering hesitantly, yet steadily, under Magnus’ shirt, Alec pulls back. His lips are a lush pink and his eyes don’t stay fixed on one spot, flickering between Magnus’ own eyes and his lips, and then a point over Magnus’ shoulder.

Alec licks his lips. “Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?” he asks, sounding unfairly put together. “I don’t mean…” his cheeks redden and his fingers dig into Magnus’ hips. “…not for that. But, uh, I just. This is fun. I like being with you.”

Magnus just about melts. He thumbs along Alec’s bottom lip; Alec kisses it. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://lesbianclaryfairchilds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
